


We Never Needed Words Anyway

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, Deaf Haru, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Loving Makoto, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase had known he was going to go completely deaf one day from a very young age. It never bothered him because he and his soul mate never needed words anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Single quotations are signing, double quotations are speaking. :)

Haruka Nanase was 4 years old when he found his soul mate.

He had been at the park with his mother, she had insisted he get to know children his own age instead of just swimming or drawing. Haruka had been idly looking around attempting to find a way out of this place filled with screaming children that, frankly, he couldn't stand being around when his eyes fell on the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. He was sure that this being was no mere human, they had to be an angel from their sheer beauty. Haruka paused in his thinking, if this was indeed an angel why was he about the same age as Haruka himself? Haruka shrugged and decided he would greet this angel so he made his way across the dreaded swing set to reach his new found angel. As he approached the person he realized it was a young boy about his age but slightly smaller. The boy was fiercely clutching a stuffed rabbit and refusing to raise his eyes. Haruka made note of the fluffy brown hair, vowing to feel it one day to see if it was really as soft as it looked. The smaller boy noticed Haruka's presence and looked up with wide eyes. The young boy's eyes were just as beautiful as the rest of him. They slanted slightly downward in a sleepy expression and the color was extraordinary, a deep rich green, the color of green leaves filtering the sun, emeralds reflecting the sunrise's light, the morning grass covered in dew. Haruka thought none of these descriptions really even touched on the beauty of this boy. The sight took Haruka's breath away.

The boy looked up with teary eyes, "H-hello, my n - name is M-makoto." The little boy stammered out.

"Haruka. Be my friend." Haruka's reply was as blunt as he had always been. Makoto however didn't seem phased by this at all. Instead his entire face lit up as he replied,

"Okay, Haru-chan!"

Haru's 4 year old heart melted.

Haru was 7 when he found out he would one day lose his hearing. 

He was playing in the back yard with his only friend, Makoto. His mother was thrilled that her son had managed to make at least one friend with his blunt way of speaking and anti-social behavior. Makoto was chattering away cheerily when Haru tilted his head. It was a small gesture, so minute his own mother didn't even notice it but Makoto did.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong?" His mother walked over then.

"Haruka, honey, is something wrong?" Haru shrugged. "Haru." His mother raised a brow knowing her son wasn't one to complain. Haru looked down.

"My ear's ringing." His mother frowned,

"I hope it's not an ear infection, I'll go make an appointment with your doctor." As his mother went inside Makoto sat closer to Haru, slinging his arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay, Haru-chan, the doctor will have you as good as new by tomorrow!" Makoto gave Haru one of his breathtakingly beautiful smiles and Haru looked down, his own lips curving slightly at the ends and a red flush adorning his cheeks and tips of his ears.

Haru and his parents trudged home silently. The doctors words going through all of their minds. A congenital disease from his father's side. Apparently it had skipped a generation, sparing Haru's father, Haru himself hadn't been as lucky. The doctor had told him his hearing would steadily decrease until he was completely deaf. The doctor also informed him occasional ringing, buzzing, or distortion of sound was normal but there wasn't anything they could really do about it. His parents seemed worried but Haru himself was unfazed, until he remembered Makoto. How would his friend take the news? Haru decided to get the burden of telling him out of the way, so, with the permission of his parents, little Haru walked the whole ten steps to Makoto's house. (When the Nanase's learned just how close the Tachibana's lived everyone was thrilled). Haru stood at the door contemplating, he nodded resolutely and timidly knocked on the door. Mrs. Tachibana answered.

"Haruka-chan, I'm so glad you're here, Makoto was just about to head over. He's been worried about you." She smiled and stepped aside, allowing Haru in. As soon as he stepped through the door he was bombarded by two identical toddlers.

"Haru-nii, play with us!" Two identical voices chorused.

"Now, now, Haruka-chan came to see your brother. I'll come play with you instead Ren and Ran." The twins pouted but left with Mrs. Tachibana. Haru made his way up to Makoto's room and lightly knocked on the door. The door flew open and a hysterical Makoto flung himself at Haru, wrapping him in a hug. Haru wasn't very affectionate with anyone, not even his own parents, but he made an exception with Makoto. Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto as well.

"Haru-chan, I was so worried. You didn't come right away, I thought you were sick! It's been a whole day since you got back from the doctors!" Haru gave a small smile. He always acted like he hated attention so people gave him his space but not Makoto, no, Makoto would shower him in attention and worry about him until he drowned in it, and that's one of the things he loved about him. After Makoto calmed down a bit, both he and Haru sat on the bed.

"I have to tell you something..." Makoto sat patiently awaiting the rest. "My hearing," Haru paused again so Makoto nodded to encourage him. "I won't be able to, what I mean is, I'm going..." Haru stopped, frustrated. Why was this so hard to say? He knew why, if he said it out loud that would make it true, definitive, wouldn't it? Haru took a deep breath, feeling Makoto's little hand on his shoulder, and finished. "I'm going deaf. I won't be able to hear anything." He waited with bated breath for Makoto's reaction. 

Makoto just smiled. "Then we'll just talk without words, right Haru-chan?" Haru smiled back and reached out to grab Makoto's hand.

"Yeah."

Haru was 10 when he met his second true love.

The school Makoto and Haru attended required students to have swim lessons. As soon as Haru gazed into the pool he was smitten. The crystal clear surface promised something, something he thought he would never encounter. A world where sound wasn't necessary. It was strange how sound traveled faster in water yet voices were always garbled underwater. Haru didn't care, the water was a world where he could just feel. And when he drifted long enough he would pull himself to the edge to find his soul mate awaiting with an outstretched hand and beautiful smile, all for him. Haru was slightly annoyed, and maybe a teeny bit jealous, when Makoto made three new friends the very same day they started classes. Rin was too arrogant, Nagisa too loud, and Rei too logical. But Haru didn't mind them too much because they all had large hearts and caring personalities so Haru let them stick around. He told them about his deafness a year later but they all stuck around and treated Haru the same as always. Haru was thankful.

Haru was 13 when he awoke to the sound of silence.

When Haru opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the lack of birds singing. Haru was terrified. He took several deep breaths before climbing out of bed. He noticed the time, 12:00 pm. Thankfully it was the weekend so he wouldn't be late for school. Haru knew his life would only be slightly different, he already learned sign language starting the week after learning of his impending deafness, all his friends and family also learned sign language. There was no fear of miscommunication when most of them had 6 years of experience using sign language. Haru's parents had even hired a personal translator for school. Haru walked into the kitchen. When he looked up his mother was talking but all he could see was her lips moving with no sound, like they were underwater. Haru shook his head.

'It's gone.' He signed. His mother looked saddened, shocked, fearful, so many emotions flitted across her face until she composed herself, acting like everything was normal. 

'I asked if you would like some breakfast.' Haru nodded. He found being deaf really wasn't that hard, he never really talked that much anyway, and besides if he closed his eyes he could pretend he was underwater. When his father came in the same routine that played out with his mother was done with his father. After breakfast was finished Haru excused himself. He needed to see Makoto and tell him the news. Makoto always deserved to know anything that happened to him directly after his parents. When Haru arrived at the Tachibana's, Makoto answered the door enthusiastically as usual.

"Haru-chan!" Haru looked down, lip slightly quivering. Makoto lightly took his hands, forcing him to look up.

'It's gone, isn't it?' He signed. Haru merely nodded. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru. Makoto was already taller than Haru so when he leaned his head down it rested perfectly against Haru's silky hair. Haru clung to Makoto and broke down. For the first time in his entire life, Haru cried. They stood like that for several minutes Makoto stroking Haru's back and hair while Haru soaked Makoto's shirt. When Haru finally calmed down they walked into the Tachibana's living and played video games for the entire night, the rest of the Tachibana's looked on making Haru feel like he was at his second home. Nothing had changed.

When Haru went back to school the following day he realized he would actually have to pay attention now that he had an interpreter. Rin, Nagisa, Rei, and even Rin's little sister Gou (who preferred to be called Kou thank you) treated him no different and even attempted to talk to him with their clumsy sign language. Makoto interpreted some of the words that were too botched to recognize. Haru smiled internally, grateful to have such great friends.

Haru was 15 when he received his first and last love confession.

Haru and Makoto were walking home from school, a Saturday afternoon in the middle of June. The sun was low in the sky, just setting. The swim team had finished practice, Rei, Nagisa, and manager Kou were all apart of the team along with Haru and Makoto with Rin attending a different high school focusing on athletics. After practice they decided to grab a bite to eat at their favorite Ramen shop and we're now heading home at a much later time than usual. Makoto stopped halfway down the sidewalk, the ocean and sand to his left, the setting sun reflecting on his face. Haru took a few steps before stopping and turning around. Haru knew Makoto had something important to say.

'H-H-Haru.' His hands shook badly giving the illusion of a stutter. 'Haru I,' He paused and looked down, closing his eyes, 'I like you. Really like you.' He looked up and caught and held Haru's gaze. 'Haru, I love you.' Haru was never good with words so he did the one thing he was good at, actions. Haru took a step forward, then two, gently grasping Makoto's face between his hands. They stared at each other until Haru finally gave an answer, he tilted his head slightly to the right and pressed his lips tenderly to Makoto's. Makoto was stunned but still managed to wrap his arms around Haru and part his lips, deepening the kiss. Haru wasted no time in gingerly sliding his tongue into Makoto's mouth, pressing and licking, coaxing Makoto's own tongue to entwine with his. Makoto obliged, shyly bringing his own tongue to lick at Haru's until he was bold enough to gently catch Haru's tongue between his lips and gently suck on it. Haru could feel his own moan alongside Makoto's whimper through the vibrations in their chests which were pressed closely together. There they shared their first kiss, on the sidewalk, in front of the setting sun, by Haru's beloved ocean, out in the middle of public without a care except feeling the others warmth. 

When each arrived home they shared the good news of their new boyfriend to their parents, neither boy's family was surprised. Their entire Sunday, which had been planned to be spent kissing, was interrupted by two over eager 8 year old twins begging Onii-chan and Haru-nii to play. Haru spent the night at Makoto's where they both slept soundly, hands and legs entwined. The next day they held hands on the way to school. When they were spotted Gou blushed but looked thrilled, Rei merely nodded in approval, and Nagisa actually squealed. The entire school paid no attention to them as they held hands to every class, they were practically already a couple so this new hand holding development phased no one. On their way to their last class Makoto smiled at Haru and quickly placed a kiss to his temple. The kiss spoke without words or even sign language, 'I love you.' Haru rested his head on Makoto's shoulder which said 'I love you too.'

Haru was 17 when he lost his virginity.

The entire swim team was celebrating. They had just won regionals and we're currently eating at a very fancy restaurant, courtesy of their club supervisor Miho Amakata. The night was winding down and everyone headed back to their rooms in the hotel they were staying at. Miss Amakata and Gou said goodnight and left for their room on the second floor. When they reached the third floor Nagisa and Rei bid them goodnight after reaching their shared room. Haru and Makoto headed to their own room further down the hall. Makoto and Haru each took a shower separately then settled into bed, Makoto turning on the television and making sure the subtitles were on for Haru. The room was equipped with two double beds but neither seen the point when they could just share one bed. Haru turned to Makoto and signed, 'Makoto, let's celebrate.'

'But we just had dinner?'

'No, I want to celebrate, just me and you. I want to take a step forward. I want to, I want to move forward with you.' Strangely Haru got wordy when he was nervous.

'Haru?' 

'I want to have-' He shook his head, no that wasn't the the right word. He looked Makoto straight in the eyes. 'I want to make love.' Makoto froze, he was in shock.

'A - are you s-sure? I mean, we don't have to, I don't want to pressure you.' 

Haru shook his head. Seeing Makoto as nervous as him made him feel braver. 'No, I want to. But only if you want to, too.' Makoto relaxed and smiled.

'Of course, I do Haru. I have for awhile now.' Makoto lowered his head sheepishly. Haru nodded and undid the fluffy white robe he wore after exiting the shower, Makoto wore an identical robe. Haru stood up allowing the robe to fall from his shoulders and land behind him on the floor, he was completely nude under the robe. Haru was usually unabashedly confident when it came to nudity but came to realize that even he felt self conscience and unsure under the gaze of his lover. Makoto smiled and reached his fingertip out to trace a single word on Haru's abdomen. 'Beautiful.'

Haru blushed a deep shade of red and shyly grasped the ties of Makoto's own robe. Makoto smiled and nodded so Haru pulled the fabric to reveal Makoto's broad strong chest and firmly chiseled abs. Haru almost snorted at the childish kitten printed boxer briefs he wore underneath. Makoto blushed but stood up to toss his robe alongside Haru's across the room, his boxer briefs following shortly. They both stood breathless, they had both seen each other naked before, they even still bathed together but the knowledge that they were about to go forward tonight, to officially cross the line from friends to lovers, both terrified and excited them.

Makoto slowly turned Haru and gently lowered him to the bed, giving him plenty time to change his mind and stop. Haru didn't stop him. Makoto slowly got onto the bed laying on his side next to Haru. Haru's breaths were coming faster and shallower the more aroused he got. Makoto brought his large hand to Haru's chest, gently stroking right over where his heart would be, Haru nearly cried at the tender gesture. Makoto's caressing took a slightly more sensual turn as he began palming at his nipple. Haru unconciously arched his back towards Makoto. Makoto used the pad of his thumb to gently circle Haru's nipple causing it to peak. Makoto gently brushed his thumb over it making Haru gasp, delighted with the reaction Makoto did this again and again until Haru whimpered in the back of his throat. Realizing the nipple was over stimulated and probably bordering painful now, Makoto moved in to the other side. Haru was now becoming aware that since his sense of hearing was gone his sense of touch was amplified. As Makoto thumbed his right nipple he brought his lips down to the first one he teased. He lightly kissed it before laving his tongue over it in an attempt to soothe the swollen skin.

Haru, who was now quietly breathing through his mouth, brought his hands to the back of Makoto's head and threaded through his fluffy hair, signaling for him to keep going. Haru relished in the feeling of Makoto's hair, for the first time realizing that his hair was indeed as soft as it looked when he first met him so many years ago. Makoto gently suckled on Haru's nipple for a few moments before moving onto the second one. As Makoto sucked and licked the skin of Haru's chest he gently stroked one hand up and down Haru's side. Haru was panting lightly, he gently tugged a strand of Makoto's hair. Makoto didn't need words to know this meant he wanted things to move along. Makoto brought his lips to Haru's neck leaving light kisses and small licks to the area as he shifted on top of Haru. Haru jolted at the sensation of Makoto's hot, rigid flesh pressed intimately against his own. Makoto looked into Haru's eyes wordlessly asking permission, Haru nodded. 

Makoto took both Haru and himself into his right hand, his left forearm propping himself slightly over Haru. Makoto slowly drew his hips back then just as slowly drew them forward. Haru shivered at the sensation. Makoto kept a slow yet steady pace, Haru lost himself in the feeling. The undulations of Makoto's hips were like the soft lapping waves of the ocean, back and forth, back and forth. Haru could feel himself moaning, usually Haru disliked speaking because he could no longer hear if he sounded normal or not so he just stopped talking or making sounds all together, but right now with Makoto's warm embrace protecting him he could care less. Makoto was now shaking with need but refused to speed up his gentle pace, this was not the act of hormones seeking release, no, he was making love to Haru, his Haru. Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck, holding onto him, and began undulating his own hips to the same gentle rhythm Makoto had established. Haru could feel the vibrations of Makoto's chest signifying that he was indeed moaning right alongside Haru, probably even louder, Haru smiled at the thought. Makoto lowered his head to kiss Haru, their mouths immediately opening and slotting together to allow their tongues to entwine almost lazily.

Haru's entire body was shaking, he could feel his orgasm building slowly, his entire being, body and soul, enveloped with a burning heat that left his fingers, toes, and even his mind numb with pleasure. They kissed leisurely as Makoto kept a firm but gentle grip on both of their shafts and they both moved their hips, in no hurry to see this over quite yet. They both had to break the kiss in order to breathe, Makoto instead buried his head into Haru's neck. They were both getting close to the precipice of pleasure but both refused to thrust any faster, keeping the slow almost hypnotic pace. Haru felt as if he were in the ocean, Makoto's warmth moving steadily over him, burning his flesh. Haru could feel the warm wetness of their combined precome making him feel that much hotter because yes, this was happening. He was making love with Makoto, his Makoto. Haru could feel the wave of pleasure building and building like a tidal wave until finally that wave crashed over him. He gasped. The vision behind his closed eyelids went completely white, his body paralyzed. He vaguely felt Makoto tense above him, the mouth on his neck forming one word feverently,

"Haru."

"Haru."

"Haru!"

After what seemed like hours, Makoto collapsed on top of Haru. Haru welcomed the warm, solid weight, proof that Makoto was indeed here with him. Haru slowly opened his eyes letting the feelings of euphoria wash over him, when Makoto looked back at him with glazed eyes and a tired smile Haru assumed he was doing the same. Makoto stood up almost lethargically and left only to return a few moments with a warm, wet washcloth. He then wiped the drying semen from both their bodies and threw the washcloth somewhere on the floor. He climbed back into bed, pulling Haru towards his chest. Haru pulled the blankets up over their bodies and they both settled down, face to face, to enjoy the afterglow. Makoto stroked Haru's face tenderly, 'I love you, Haru,' He signed. Haru hesitated before speaking aloud for the first time in four years,

"I love you, Makoto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Single quotations are signing, double quotations are speaking. :)

Haru woke up slowly. The sun was streaming through the hotels window, bathing the entire room with an ethereal glow. When Haru turned over and looked to his right he seen an angel, his angel. Makoto was still asleep, rosy lips parted slightly and long dark lashes fanned against his cheeks as he breathed steadily, still asleep. Haru watched him for a moment more before Makoto, being uncannily in tune with Haru, woke up groggily. He was never and most likely will never be a morning person. Nevertheless Makoto smiled warmly at Haru, 'Good morning, Haru.'

'Morning.' Even with signing Haru was quick and efficient with his words. Makoto chuckled, his boyfriend was so cute in the morning. Haru's normally flawless hair was slightly tousled and his eyes were glazed with sleep. Haru was just as much of a morning person as Makoto. Makoto rolled over to check the time, the clock read 8, check out time was at noon, that gave them roughly two more hours of cuddle time. Makoto grabbed Haru's shoulder and yanked him down, which of course was done traditional Makoto style, gently. Haru grunted but turned on his side facing away from Makoto and shuffled backwards until his body connected with Makoto's. He wiggled as close as possible then grabbed Makoto's arm draping it across his body and closed his eyes, content with sleeping a little longer. Makoto tangled their legs together and then dipped his head to place a small kiss to the back of Haru's neck. 

Haru was just falling asleep when he felt Makoto shift beside him. Haru grumbled and reached for Makoto as he slipped out of bed, pulling on his pants and t-shirt. Haru was going to ask Makoto where he was going until he felt a mass of weight land on him, almost dislodging him from the bed. From the fluffy blonde hair to the flurry of signing Haru knew that Nagisa had stormed their room. Nagisa was signing so fast and Haru was so tired he didn't even bother keeping up. Although he greatly appreciated how all his friends had improved their signing to the point where they hardly made mistakes anymore. 

'We're very sorry Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, please excuse Nagisa's rude behavior.'

Haru shrugged. 'We're used to it.' Nagisa giggled and rolled off the bed. Haru got out of bed and Nagisa's eyes very nearly popped out of his eye sockets.

'Haru-chan, why were you sleeping naked?' He gasped. 'Why is only one bed used? I know you're dating and all but really Mako-chan? I thought you were the type to wait for marriage before sex! Who knew Mako-chan was so sly and perverted!' He giggled. Haru rolled his eyes and proceeded to throw his jammers on before dressing for the day. Rei gaped, his face an impressive shade of red, before bowing and apologizing profusely. 

'We are deeply sorry for interrupting you at such a deeply intimate and sacred moment. We will be leaving promptly.' Rei grabbed Nagisa by the wrist and unceremoniously pulled him from the room. Haru yawned and packed his suitcase, he also proceed to pack Makoto's for him as well seeing as Makoto was absolutely hopeless when it came to anything domestic and Haru had packed both suitcases before they left anyway. As Haru and Makoto headed to the lobby for check out they held hands and continued to hold hands almost the entire trip back to Iwatobi.

Haru was 19 when he moved into an apartment in Tokyo with Makoto.

'Haru, are you sure this is all you have?' Makoto gestured to the two medium sized cardboard boxes in front of his soon to be old house. Haru's parents had moved from the house six months prior due to their jobs demanding them to relocate, Haru was left to the care of the Tachibana's. His mother had laughed and asked the Tachibana's to take care of their new daughter in law. Haru was less than amused by this comparison. Makoto gently placed his large hand on Haru's shoulder, breaking him from his memories. 

'Haru, are you alright?'

'I'm fine, just reminiscing.' Makoto smiled.

'Yeah, we'll be heading to a completely new home. Our home.' Haru's heart fluttered at these words. Many hours later Makoto and Haru had finally finished putting away all of the things that they had brought. This included a small loveseat, a few dishes and utensils and a queen sized matress. Just the matress, no box spring or frame, they were just poor college students after all. Both the Nanase's and Tachibana's had tried persuading them to let them help buy things for their home, while Haru could care less Makoto adamantly refused stating that 1) he wouldn't want to be a burden to them and 2) he wanted to be able to earn enough money to buy their own things and make their house a home. Both sets of parents were impressed with this adult-oriented attitude while Haru was extraordinarily proud of his love.

'Finally done!' Makoto sighed and flopped onto the makeshift bed. Haru climbed in next to him.

'Time to break in the new bed.' Makoto smiled tiredly at Haru but nodded. He turned on his side to face Haru, he reached out and stroked Haru's face tenderly. Haru hummed and returned the gesture. They kissed softly then slowly removed both of each others clothes. When both were completely naked they caressed each others bodies. Makoto left sweet kisses trailing from Haru's ear to his neck and stopped, just breathing in Haru's sweet scent. Haru stroked Makoto's hair tenderly but stopped abruptly. He knew that soft breathing, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, spent so many nights with Makoto to know, he was dead asleep. Haru just chuckled inwardly, even if the moment was tender and sweet both were too tired to even get erect. Haru yawned, got up and shut off the light, then climbed into bed facing Makoto's back. He then wrapped his arms around him tightly. Normally Haru and Makoto would fight over who would be little spoon seeing as it was a favorite position for both of them but Haru was feeling loving tonight so he would sacrifice the position to make Makoto happy, just for tonight though.

Haru was 24 when he first experienced discrimination. 

Haru had worked hard in college, earning degrees in zoology, marine biology and animal behavior. He had even taken an apprenticeship, but when he applied for the job they denied him due to "language barrier". Haru had been furious and stormed out of there but as soon as Makoto had seen him seething and asked what was wrong Haru finally broke down. He told him all about his experience while sobbing. Makoto gently gathered him in his arms and held him while stroking his back and hair until he finally calmed down.

The next week Makoto was excited to tell Haru about a new program at the aquarium next door to the swimming center where he coached children. Apparently this aquarium had a special class that taught about dolphins, the class was especially geared towards children with disabilities and the aquarium was still in dire need for a translator proficient in signing. Haru was thrilled so he applied right away. 

Haru was so excited, not only had he managed to land a job helping deaf children and spending time with dolphins the aquarium was so impressed with his resume they actually gave him the teaching job as a side job, yes, Haru's real job was the dolphin caretaker. Haru couldn't ask for a better dream job. Makoto insisted on celebrating, telling Haru not to worry about dinner. So at 7 pm Makoto walked the half a block from the swim center to the aquarium to pick Haru up. They walked together to the grocery store and picked up some food, Makoto sneaking some small candles into the basket while Haru's back was turned.

When they got back Haru insisted that he cook seeing as even after living on their own for five years Makoto still couldn't cook or do anything remotely domestic to save his life. But tonight it didn't bother him because he had more important things to do. He placed some pillows around the low sitting table, then he placed two of the tea candles he picked up from the store and snuck out of the grocery bag. He silently giggled to himself knowing that Haru had absolutely no idea what he had planned for him tonight. He lit the candles before turning the lights off, the romantic atmosphere was perfect. Makoto entered the kitchen just as Haru was finishing up. He insisted that he take the plates into the living room knowing that he wouldn't drop them in surprise at the room being so dark. Haru agreed and when they arrived Makoto heard Haru give an almost inaudible gasp. 

Makoto placed the dishes on the table then snaked his arms around Haru's torso. In the low light Haru could just make out Makoto's large hands,

'I wanted to surprise you. Congratulations on getting the aquarium job.' Makoto left a trail of kisses from below Haru's ear down to the base of his neck and back up again. 'Let's eat before it gets cold.' Haru merely nodded, to stunned to say anything yet deep down he knew that Makoto could tell everything he was thinking, thank you, it's perfect, I love you. I really love you. Makoto hummed gently next to Haru's ear, Haru gave a little shudder at the sudden rush of warm air on his skin. They untangled from each other and sat down to eat side by side. Every now and then one would hold out their spoon or fork in order to feed each other. When the meal was finally finished Makoto silently gathered up the dishes and left them in the sink to be washed later. Haru watched with nervous anticipation as Makoto gathered up the candles and brought them to their bedroom.

Makoto held his hand out to Haru when he returned. Haru took it and was gently led to their bedroom. They both removed their clothes slowly, sensually. Makoto approached Haru and gathered him into his arms. Haru melted at the feeling of those arms around him, they were strong enough to bench press at least 200 lbs. but gentle enough to cradle newborn kittens. Haru melted into those arms. Makoto caught Haru's lips and kissed him sweetly, tenderly. Makoto's hand drew up and down Haru's spine, caressing the skin and leaving a burning feeling everywhere he touched while his other hand gently cupped Haru's face bringing their mouths as close as possible. Haru brought his tongue out slowly, Makoto following shortly. They took turns licking into each others mouths, tasting and feeling, never dominating.

As they continued to kiss the hand stroking Haru's back was brought further down, caressing then cupping Haru's cheek. Haru let out a shameless moan, ever since their first time Haru had lost any and all self consciousness knowing that Makoto would never judge him. Makoto guided Haru backwards until they both tumbled onto the bed. They kissed there leisurely until Makoto questioned Haru,

'Top or bottom?' Haru pondered this for a moment.

'Bottom.'

Makoto nodded and climbed onto Haru, straddling his waist. Haru caressed Makoto's strong thighs, feeling the way the muscles flexed and relaxed while holding Makoto upright. While Haru explored Makoto's legs Makoto himself let his hands wander across Haru's chest. Makoto loved the feeling of every dip and curve of Haru's abdomen and was twice as thrilled every time his finger brushed against a perky nipple because it would always make Haru arch his back, begging for more. Makoto was pulled from his thoughts with a sharp gasp as he felt Haru snake both hands around his hips, grabbing both cheeks firmly, and pull his hips towards Haru's. At the first slide of their throbbing erections Makoto grabbed the bed sheets. Haru took in the sight of Makoto's perfection. His brown locks cutely disheveled, eyes lidded and heavy with desire, and lips parted with what had to be a moan of satisfaction. Haru felt a brief pang at knowing he would never know what Makoto's erotic voice sounded like but that thought was quickly banished when Makoto brought his lips to Haru's ear, he felt the burning warmth of a tongue licking the shell of his ear and the alternating coolness from the puffs of air leaving Makoto's mouth, he could taste both his own overwhelming desire and Makoto's own burning passion on the tip of his tongue, all he could see was the broad shoulders and back of his Makoto and could only smell Makoto's sweet soap and tangy sweat, he was completely surrounded by Makoto and he couldn't imagine anything bringing him closer to the ecstasy he felt now.

Makoto brought their hips together again, this time slightly grinding. Haru shivered with pleasure. Makoto continued mouthing at Haru's jawline and neck until Haru could take no more and grabbed the sides of Makoto's face and bringing them into a breathless kiss. Haru let Makoto lead the kiss, his hot tongue sweeping every inch of Haru's mouth. Caressing the rigid roof, teasingly running over his teeth and gums, until finally he twirled his tongue around Haru's and brought his lips closer, gently suckling Haru's tongue into his mouth. Their hips never faltered in the steady rhythm they had set. Makoto looked deep into Haru's eyes conveying a message, Haru merely nodded and with that nod both reached down simultaneously to grasp the others penis.

Haru gently pulled back Makoto's foreskin to thumb underneath the head, Makoto also pulled back Haru's foreskin so he could swipe the pad of his forefinger across the top. Neither could quite understand how the other knew exactly where all of their sensitive spots were better than themselves but neither questioned it. It was probably because they were soul mates anyway, one soul in two separate bodies. Makoto's arm was beginning to shake with the strain of keeping himself propped up so Haru guided him onto his side, facing each other. Haru slide closer to Makoto until their hips brushed against each other and resumed their stroking. Makoto brushed back Haru's fringe from his eyes, admiring the beautiful deep blue. Haru pressed his face to Makoto's neck, inhaling then leaving a gentle kiss followed by a shaky exhale. He continued this pattern for several breaths. Makoto's hand ghosted lower and caressed Haru's tender sack before returning to the tip, Haru in turn rubbed soothing circles into Makoto's hip which made the larger man give a full body shudder. Haru brought his hips even closer, erections almost melding together.

Makoto got the hint and wrapped his large hand around both of them. Haru threw his leg over Makoto's hip bone, bringing them closer than before. They both moved their hips in soft undulating motions. No matter how many times they did this their pace would never become frantic or rushed. Their pleasure mounted as Makoto stroked them off, Haru's hands running sensually up and down Makoto's spine while Makoto's free and wrapped around the back of his his neck, fingers playing with the soft fine hairs there. Haru was a panting shivering mess. Makoto was faring no better. All it took was a fevered "I love you" whispered into Makoto's neck by Haru and a 'I love you, too' conveyed by Makoto through eye contact before both felt completely washed in pleasure, both of their bodies locked together, muscles taut and shaking, as they reached their climax almost simultaneously. Haru was the first to recover, falling limply at Makoto's side until Makoto gathered him into his arms. They quickly cleaned up and changed the sheets, settling in for the nights rest. Makoto lying on his back with Haru's head on his chest. 

It was exactly 14 minutes after making love that Haru and Makoto's life changed forever.

After making sure Haru hadn't fallen asleep and that he was paying attention to his hands Makoto spoke,

'Haru,' his hands stuttered the same way as when he first confessed to Haru, 'p-please, I l-love you so m-much.' He took a moments break because he's hands were shaking so bad. 'I was going to wait until tomorrow, our anniversary, but I can't wait anymore.' Haru sat up and looked curiously at Makoto who had now got up and went across the room, shuffling through their dresser for something. When Makoto had returned he stopped just short of the bed, directly in front of Haru. Makoto slowly got on one knee, the candlelight casting dark shadows across his face and procured a small satin box. Haru's heart stopped, his world stopped. Haru's throat closed up, fingers and toes going numb, he fought back against the tears threatening to fall. Makoto opened the box and placed it in Haru's lap. Inside sat a small silver ring with a small dolphin etched into it, upon closer inspection he noticed the inside was engraved with 'I love you Haru, always and forever'.

'Please Haru, make me the happiest man on earth. Please marry me.' Haru finally let the tears cascade down his face as he nodded enthusiastically. Makoto was so thrilled that he quickly grabbed the ring and placed it on Haru's left hand, directly on his ring finger. They kissed but then Haru made a very good point.

'Makoto, we're men. We can't marry in Japan.' Makoto looked sheepish as he got up again and rustled through the same drawer. This time he pulled out an adoption registry form.

'I know it's not the same Haru but-'

Anything he was going to say was cut off by Haru leaping off the bed and into his arms. 'Make me yours, Makoto. I want to be Haruka Tachibana.' The sound of Haru's new name gave shivers down Makoto's spine. They made love until neither could hold their eyes open and even then they still clung to each other, both refusing to let go ever.

Haru was 26 when he officially became Haruka Tachibana.

It had taken 2 years for the adoption process and family registry forms to be filled out, processed, and approved but Haru felt that it was the best two years he had ever spent waiting for anything. Haru and Makoto had spent the entire day with their family and friends, the entire Tachibana clan, the Nanase's, Nagisa, Rei, Kou and even Rin had shown up arriving a little later due to his flight from Australia. Haru proudly showed off his wedding ring, the one with the little engraved dolphin. Makoto had asked if he wanted a fancier one but Haru refused insisting that this one was perfect. Makoto wore a marching ring engraved with a small orca. After everyone had gone to their respective hotels for the night to get ready for their own little wedding ceremony Makoto stopped Haru. They stood under a streetlight on a bridge, a soft glittering river right next to them. Makoto gave Haru a sweet little smile. Haru gave a returning smile. They slowly drew together and kissed each other sweetly. They both knew exactly what the other was trying to say, 

I love you.

I know.

You being deaf will never dampen that love, you know that right?

Of course. We never needed words anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto and Haru were 28 when they became uncles.

Makoto paced the waiting room.

'Haru, what's wrong? Why's it taking so long? Oh god what happened?'

'Makoto, calm down. Ran is in labor, labor takes a few hours everything's fine. If anything happens the doctor will come out and tell us so calm down and sit down, okay?'

Makoto didn't reply but instead sat down, nodding his head continuously. Makoto's mother tapped Haru to get his attention.

'Thank goodness Haruka isn't a woman, otherwise when you went into labor I fear poor Makoto would die of a heart attack!' Both the Tachibana's and Nanase's smiled knowing just how true that statement was.

'He's just worried about his little sister.' Both the Nanase's and Tachibana's were sitting in the waiting room, Ren was on his way. Rei and Nagisa wanted to be there but we're tied up elsewhere, they would come the next day. As for the Matsuoka's, they were all in Australia and would be coming down the following week. Just then Ren came barreling through the door.

"Oh my god! Where is she? Is she okay? I knew it! I told her there was something wrong! I knew she was going to go into labor and she laughed it off saying I being a worry wart but I knew it!" Mrs. Tachibana smiled.

"Yes, yes, twins intuition. Now sit down, Ren. And stop yelling."

Ren huffed but threw himself into the chair next to Makoto, both nervously jittering. Haru hadn't paid attention to any of the conversation, instead he worried about Makoto.

Hours later everyone found themselves huddled around Ran and her new baby. 

"Her name's Aoi." Ran declared. Makoto signed for Haru since Ran's hands were full.

Mrs. Tachibana spoke up, signing at the same time, "That's a beautiful name, but why Aoi?" Ran smiled as she handed the baby girl to an enthusiastic yet very nervous Makoto.

"Because of her eyes." Sure enough the little girl with small wisps of brown hair opened her eyes. Makoto looked down and was startled to see Haru looking back at him, but no, it wasn't Haru, Makoto realized. It was his brand new niece whose eyes were the same startling blue shade as Haru's. It took Makoto a minute to remember Ran's husband had blue eyes. Makoto was enthralled, this wasn't just any baby, this was his niece, a niece who looked like him and Haru. Makoto froze, Haru and his child, he loved the sound of that. If Haru and Makoto could have a child would they look like the small, fragile baby he held in his arms now? His mother chuckled almost as if sensing his thoughts.

"Makoto dear, everyone else would like a turn holding her too you know." His mother chided. Everyone finally got a chance at holding the new baby, everyone was equally surprised to find that when it came to Haru's turn he was just as enamored as Makoto. After saying goodbye to Ran, baby Aoi, and Ran's husband, who had arrived later, everyone shuffled out and headed home. Makoto and Haru didn't talk the entire way back home. 

After Makoto and Haru showered and got ready for bed Makoto sat on the edge of the bed, Haru sat next to him. Haru began pressing light kisses to Makoto's ear. Makoto hummed and turned to Haru to get his attention.

'Haru, would you ever, I mean, if you were a girl that is, well, I mean I don't wish you were a girl, well, um, what I mean to say is, um...' Haru hushed him by placing his hands over Makoto's.

'Are you trying to ask if I'd ever want a baby?' Makoto nodded meekly. 'If it were Makoto's babies I'd have ten.' Makoto laughed loudly.

'Haru! Stop joking!'

'I'm serious.' There was no tone of voice to go by but Makoto had become an expert on reading Haru, enough to realize that Haru was being dead serious. Makoto smiled and lovingly stroked the side of Haru's face. Haru smiled back and leaned into the touch. Haru pulled back and looked Makoto straight in the eye.

'Let's try now.'

'Try? Try what?' Makoto was genuinely confused. Haru huffed.

'To make a baby, dummy!' Makoto gaped. Makoto knew that Haru had no knowledge about sex prior to their relationship but surely even he knew men couldn't get pregnant, right? Makoto should break it to him gently.

'Haru, sweetheart, two men can't make a baby.' Haru smacked him upside the head.

'You idiot! It's called roleplaying! We can't have a baby for real and there's no way anyone would let us adopt so I was pretending! Way to ruin the mood!' Haru crossed his arms and turned the other way. Makoto threw himself to the floor in front of Haru's feet.

'Oh my god! Haru! I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! I should've known you weren't that naive! Jeez, I'm so dumb, please forgive me! I'm so, so sorry! Please! I'm sorry!' Makoto bowed down in front of Haru, head touching the floor. Haru nudged Makoto's shoulder with his foot. Makoto looked up to Haru's face.

'I'll forgive you if you please me.'

'Anything, I'll do anything!'

'Then play along!' 

Makoto smiled widely and nodded.

Playing along with the fantasy that he could impregnate his beautiful husband? Yes, Makoto could do that just fine. Makoto kissed Haru's ankle through the fabric of his pajamas. Makoto worked his lips up Haru's leg, from his shin to his knee. He looked up to Haru's face, making eye contact, before kissing up Haru's thigh. When he reached to apex of Haru's thighs he gently nuzzle his face there for a minute before standing back up and getting back on the bed.

Makoto's lips met with Haru's own lips gently, both of them moving in a sweet, intoxicating pace. Makoto back away slightly to pull his t-shirt off before bringing his hands to the buttons of Haru's pj's. He worked slowly on the buttons, teasing Haru. Haru soon took revenge by placing his own hands to Makoto's chest and bringing his lips to his neck. Haru nipped his neck with his lips while rubbing sensual circles into his chest. Makoto was halfway through undoing the buttons when he stopped, thinking to tease Haru some more. Haru grew frustrated until Makoto felt a little smirk against his neck, he knew he was in trouble. All too soon Makoto felt his left nipple encased in a warm, wet heat while Haru suckled him softly. Makoto's nipples were a highly erogenous zone for him so Haru's action caused him to moan loudly.

Makoto quickly undid the rest of the buttons of Haru's top and dropped it to the floor. Haru was proud of the fact that he caused Makoto to be panting lightly already.

'Haru, I need you. I need you so bad.' Makoto pulled Haru close and brought him into a deep kiss, gently prying his lips open with small licks. Haru brought both hands to Makoto's hair, caressing each strand through his fingers, while Makoto gently cradled the back of his head. Haru's tongue met Makoto's and they rubbed the apendages together, both moaning loudly at the motion which foreshadowed the action they were building up to. Haru broke the kiss for a moment and lifted his hips enough to tug his pants off, Makoto's bottoms soon followed and landed into the ever increasing heap on the floor. Makoto raised a brow.

'No underwear tonight?'

Haru just smirked. 'You either. Expecting this were you?'

Makoto flushed but silenced Haru with another kiss. As their tongues tangled, mouths pressed together, their hands began to roam. Haru's up and down Makoto's chest while Makoto's hands caressed Haru's back and the nape of his neck. Both were thoroughly aroused by now but neither cared, too focused on the pleasure of their partner. All too soon Haru realized that he had been maneuvered to the head of the bed and was now being gently pressed into the mattress, Makoto on top of him. Haru let Makoto stay on top of him until he felt the press of Makoto's erection against his own. Makoto suddenly felt his world shifting as Haru flipped them over.

'You've been stressed all day, you must be tired.'

Makoto nodded slowly.

'Then let me do all the work tonight. I want to be on top this time.'

Makoto's heart rate tripled. All he could do was stare dumbly as Haru spread his legs over Makoto's thighs, now that Haru was straddling Makoto, Makoto was effectively pinned to the bed. Whether he was pinned from Haru's body weight or the sheer fact that he was stunned by how beautiful Haru looked on top of him was another question. Makoto brought his hands to Haru's hips on instinct as he felt Haru slot their hips together. Haru made eye contact before slowly drawing his hips forward then back, this repeated several times until Haru began to speak.

'Makoto, I want you.'

Makoto felt his brain officially short circuit. Haru on top was rare, Haru's sex talk? Never.

Haru kept his hips at a fairly steady pace, Makoto brought a hand up to toy with both of their penises. Haru braced his hands on Makoto's chest, he was moaning without reservation now, calling Makoto's name over and over again. Makoto felt his mind go fuzzy, brain just a hazy puddle if pleasure. Haru was on the edge of orgasm that much Makoto could tell, he could feel him shaking and shivering. Makoto looked up at Haru as soon as he heard him speak, Haru looked wrecked, his face was the epitome of ecstacy and Makoto would bet that he probably didn't even realize he was speaking out loud.

"Makoto...oohhh...ha hah hah...Makoto's, un, baby...ah!...I want Makoto's baby...uh, ngh...M-makoto," he paused to gasp for air, "Makoto I want to carry our baby...guh...Makoto, cum, please Mako-AH!"

Makoto could feel every pulse of Haru's orgasm but that wasn't what brought him to completion, no he had began his orgasm long before that, it was Haru's words. The fact that Haru would even consider carrying a child, their child excited him. Of course they both knew that their chances of ever having a child were practically zero but just the thought of Haru considering having a baby with him left him breathless. Makoto was brought back to reality by the tiny whimper he heard above him. Makoto sat up and caressed Haru's face until Haru's eyes opened.

'Haru, are you okay? You whimpered, what's wrong?'

Haru buried his head into Makoto's shoulder in embarrassment before slowly pulling away and answering.

'No thing's wrong, it was just intense. Felt really good.' Makoto smiled and held Haru close. He didn't want to leave Haru's side so he made quick work of clean up by just grabbing a tissue from the bedside. Afterwords Makoto and Haru slipped under the sheets, still naked, and snuggled. Makoto lay on his back with Haru's head on his chest. Makoto placed a quick kiss to the crown of his head. 

'Goodnight Haru, I love you.' He wrapped his arm around Haru's shoulder, pulling him closer. Haru nuzzle his head against Makoto.

'Goodnight, I love you.'

A few minutes later Makoto could feel Haru's steady breathing, he was fast asleep. As Makoto lay in the dark he prayed to every deity he could think of to let him be with Haru the rest of his life, what he didn't know was that Haru was wishing the exact same thing.


End file.
